Over and Over
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: Songfic. Jenny and Ziva find each other again and the feelings spark back up. FEMSLASH! Jenny/Ziva...Rated T


**Story: **Over and Over  
**Rating: **T-T+  
**Pairing: **Jenny Shepard/Ziva David  
**Warnings: **Language/Mentions of sexual acts between two consenting adults.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Belongs to DPB and CBS. Damn them.  
**Word Count: **

_Songfic to Three Days Grace's "Over and Over". I heard it and something in my head just went off and I went "OMG! I'm gonna write a fanfic with that song!" There aren't enough Jenny/Ziva fics out there!_

* * *

The moment that she'd walked over to say hello and give her a kiss on the cheek, everything changed. Memories flooded back. She remembered Ziva saving her life. She remembered their first kiss on that very same night. She remembered how that kiss turned into more kisses and more touching. She remembered the way their bodies fit perfectly with each other. She remembered how they had explored each other so much that night that if they were to do it again, they would remember those areas that made the other lose control. She remembered Cairo. And now, with Ziva working with NCIS, Jenny knew that she'd always be reminded of it. Now she just needed to know if it were the same for Ziva.  
_  
I feel it everyday, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm no one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

She hadn't even heard a knock at her door, yet when she looked up, the Israeli was looking down at her desk. She laid her pen down and took her glasses off, leaning back in the chair with her hands folded together. "Taking a page out of Jethro's book, are you?" She noticed the confused expression on Ziva's face and pointed. "The door. Knocking isn't one of Jethro's stong suits."

Ziva looked down at the woman. She looked even more beautiful than she did the last time they were around each other. Quickly being pulled out of her trance by Jenny's hands waving in front of her face, she collected herself and spoke. "Sorry Jen. I just wished to thank you for helping me get here. Tel Aviv is my home, but it is nice to be able to live in other places," she motioned around the room. "Places in which I do not have to worry about getting blown up every step I take. I do not have to worry about that here, do I?" She smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

Jen broke out into a small smile before retorting. "No Ziva, I don't think you will." She got up out of her chair and walked over to her glass cabinet, pulling out a bottle. "Is red okay?"

"Oh no, I do not wish to impose on you. It looked as if you were busy, and I do not want to stop you from doing your work Jen." Ziva said, walking backwards towards the door.

Jen just smiled and laid the bottle on her desk. She reached out and grabbed Ziva's arm, pulling her closer. Her breath hitched and Ziva could have sworn the sleeve of her shirt was going to burn off with the heat that was radiating off of Jen's skin. Quietly, Jen whispered in Ziva's ear, "one drink, I insist." She pulled Ziva over towards the couch, feeling her resist at first, but ultimately going over with her. She never could resist Jen, really.

They sat down on the couch and Jen poured two glasses of wine for them. "Cheers," she said, clinking their glasses together before taking a small sip of the wine and sitting it back on the table. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Ziva was the one that decided to break the silence. "Thank you for everything, Jen. I do mean it when I say that it is an honour to be working for you," she bowed her head down and smiled slightly.

Jen smiled back. "It's my pleasure to have you here, Ziva."

Ziva looked up and smiled. "I have missed you a lot, since our time in Cairo." She blushed as rather vivid memories started appearing in her head. "I am glad we get another chance to work together."

"I am too, Ziva. I missed you a lot too." Jenny leaned over and pulled Ziva into a hug.

Ziva hugged back hesitantly. The heat being emitted off of Jenny's skin felt marvelous and sent a wave of feelings through Ziva she hadn't felt since their last night of pleasure and romance. She knew those feelings were still there, and if anything, they had grown exponentially stronger. Once the feeling of warmth left Jenny, Ziva stood up. "I suppose I should be heading out then. It was nice to be with you again, Jenny."

Jen stood up with Ziva and walked her over to the door. "If you ever feel the need to come see me for anything, or to just talk, you're more than welcome Ziva." Jenny smiled as she reached over Ziva to unlock the door.

Ziva smiled. "Perhaps I will take you up on that offer one day." Feeling bold, she leaned up and kissed Jen's cheek softly. "Goodnight Jen." She walked out, leaving Jen there with her hand on the spot Ziva had just kissed. Nothing had changed for her. All that this night did was confirm that her feelings had grown even stronger for Ziva since Cairo.

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_

"Ziva," Jenny smiled as the Israeli walked into her office, taking a seat on the couch. "If you keep doing this, we may need to make this a regular date night or something," Jen smiled, walking over to sit next to Ziva.

Ziva shrugged and leaned back, resting her arm on the back of the couch. "Perhaps we should." She reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine out of her bag. "Is red okay for tonight? It is all I had in my apartment," she stated, pouring the wine into the two glasses that were sitting on the table. As she handed Jen her glass, their fingers touched and they lingered there for a moment, before Ziva pulled away quickly, unaware that Jenny had not had a full grip on her glass. The glass fell to the couch, the wine splashing all over it.

"Damnit," Ziva muttered, picking the glass up and sitting it on the table. "I am so sorry Jen," she muttered, grabbing some napkins and wiping the wine up.

Jenny just laughed. "Don't worry about it Ziva. Never have I been so thankful to have a black leather couch," she grinned, resting her hand on top if Ziva's.

If someone wanted to shoot up NCIS, now would've been the perfect time because these two were in their own world. Ziva looked down at their hands and moved hers around, intertwining their fingers. She slid closer to the Director and lifted their hands towards her mouth. Her eyes never left Jenny's as she kissed each of her knuckles with a tenderness never before seen, barely caressing them with her soft lips.

Jenny was apalled at how even the slightest touch from Ziva could turn her into a puddle. The littlest touch could make Jen weak in the knees and so aroused that sometimes she would have to lock her office doors to relieve herself. This, this was one of those times she wished she could do so.

"Ziva-" she whispered, barely audible, but Ziva cut her off.

"Shhhh," she shook her head, moving even closer to Jenny. She leaned forward, slightly pushing Jen backwards until she was lying on her back. "Do not speak," she whispered. "Do not speak unless you do not want this." She was straddling Jen, holding her upper body up with her free arm.

Jen wanted this. She knew she did. She knew she wanted this so much that she was the one that slid her hand on the back of Ziva's neck and pulled her down, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss.

That first kiss ignited an even bigger fire inside both women. Ziva broke the kiss, only to kiss her back fervently. Jenny's hands moved up to tangle into Ziva's hair, pulling her closer, her tongue seeking entrance into the warmth of the Ziva's mouth, and Ziva was happy enough to oblige. Instead of a fight for dominance, their tongues worked together in sync, exploring the opposite mouth, tasting the other person. Ziva tasted of wine and cinnamon to the Director and Jenny tasted of strawberries and vanilla, a taste that would soon become one of Ziva's personal favourites. Jenny moaned audibly as they broke apart. Their breathing was shallow, Ziva's hair was a tangled mess, yet their eyes stayed locked on one another.

Ziva's arms finally tired out and she leaned down onto Jenny's chest. Her head was on Jenny's shoulders and her arm was wrapped around the waist of the Director. Jen moved her arms around the petite assassin.

"So..." Jenny started, "what now?"

Ziva shrugged. "I...I honestly have no clue, Jen."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. That was so...unlike Ziva. Ziva always knew what to do, and now both of them were clueless.

"I suppose it's now pretty obvious, my feelings for you," Jenny grinned, sitting up and leaning on the arm of the couch, Ziva practically in her lap. Well, no, not practically. Ziva was in her lap, her face nuzzling into Jenny's collarbone. "And I suppose that it's not too presumptious of me to assume that you have reciprocating feelings for me?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

Ziva grinned and lifted her head up. She kissed Jenny's lips chastely. "I do have feelings for you Jen. I have for a very long time. I just wished not to act upon them, in fear of...," Ziva paused, bowing her head down.

"In fear of what, Ziva?" Jen asked curiously.

She whispered, "In fear of you rejecting me. You are my boss here. You keep in contact with my father. If he were to find out about this, then he would snatch me up and send me back to Israel," she slid smoothly off of Jen and sat at the other end of the couch. "And then he would probably come after you, for 'defiling' his little girl or something." Ziva shrugged. "I could not let you do that Jen."

Jenny pondered Ziva's words. She was right. Everything she said was right. There was no way this could work out. That was her thought until the Mossad officer started to talk again.

"But I do not care anymore." Ziva stated proudly. "My father can do many things, but he cannot control my feelings. NCIS cannot do anything about this. Nobody can. The only person who can do something about this, that I genuinely care about, is you Jen." She slid back over to Jen and wrapped her arms around her neck. She slid her hands into the short red locks before pulling Jenny in for another kiss.

Jenny kissed back for a moment, but then pulled away. "No, Ziva. I can't do this. I can't expect you to lie to your team mates. I can't lie to anyone here at NCIS. Somebody will find out. And the last thing that I want is you getting sent back to Israel. I would rather us be friends and co-workers and you stay here, rather than being lovers and you getting taken away from me."

Ziva's eyes widened at Jenny's admittance. "So you believe...that we would be better off...just as friends?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think, Ziva. I would rather have you as a friend than not have you here at all."

Ziva quickly stood up from her seat. "Well, now that we have settled that dispute then, I believe I need to go home and get some work done...or, or something."

"Ziva..."

"Shalom, Jen." Ziva said, as she walked out of Jenny's office.

_It feels like everyday stays the same_  
_It's dragging me down_  
_And I can't pull away_  
_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this?_

The air at NCIS was different. Everybody could tell that there was something wrong with Ziva and Jenny. Jenny was all of a sudden mad at every little notion that had something to do with Ziva, and Ziva would somehow always find her way down to autopsy with Ducky whenever Jenny came descending down the steps. Gibbs was not blind. He had known Jenny long enough to tell that something happened between Ziva and her.

"Jen," Gibbs said, walking into Jenny's office and closing the door behind him.

Jenny huffed. "Would it be so hard for anyone to treat my door as a, I don't know, door? Knocking will suffice next time Jethro, or I will resport to locking it so you can't just barge in," Jenny sneered. "What do you want?"

"To see why the hell my boss and one of my agents are acting like two magnets. She can't stand to be around you, and you can't stand to hear her name. Now tell me what's up with you and Ziva!" Gibbs bellowed, his hands pressed firmly on Jenny's desk as he leaned over her.

Jenny stood up to face Gibbs. "Now let's get a couple things straight, Jethro. One, I am your boss, so you do not have the authority to talk to me like that! And two, what goes on between me and my workers, it is none of your business." Jenny moved over to the door and went to open it. "If you want to know, you ask Ziva, not me. Now get the hell out of my office before I discharge you."

Gibbs stood there, awestruck. He made his way to the door and walked out, his eyes never leaving Jen's until the door was shut.

Once the door shut, Jen's façade disappeared and the tears welled up in her eyes. She would not show weakness, especially in front of Gibbs, no matter how much the man could comfort her, he wouldn't understand this. There was no way he could. That was why when the door had opened back and Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jen, letting her cry into his suit, she pushed him back, wiping the tears off.

"Jen," he whispered, pulling her back into him. He'd had enough experience with Jenny Shepard to know what was going on. This time, his grip was tight on her and she didn't even try to pull away, or to halt the tears that were sliding down her face. "It's okay Jen."

"It's not okay, Jethro," she whined, her words muffled by his blazer. She pulled away from him and sat down on the edge of her desk. "I lost the one piece of my life that meant most to me! My stupidity lost her! My selfishness and ignorance lost the one person I love more than anything and I can't get her back because I fucked it up too badly!" Jen didn't care that her screams could probably be heard throughout the entire NCIS agency. She didn't care that she'd just told Gibbs that she was in love with one of his agents. All she cared about was Ziva, and that was the one thing she didn't have.

Gibbs simply listened to her rant. Finally, when all that was heard was the sounds of Jen's sniffling, he felt it was right to talk. "How do you know you fucked it up too badly, Jen? Have you even given any thought to maybe trying to fix it?"

"No, but-"

Gibbs held a finger up to her lips. "Listen to me Jen. Have you even taken any time out of your trying to ignore everything about Ziva to really see her? Do you notice that whenever you're around she either leaves, or she's deadly silent? Have you ever taken a chance to look at her? To see how she's handling this?"

Jenny shook her head. "I can't, Jethro. It hurts too bad to even think about her. It's ten times as bad to look at her. All I want to do is pull her in my arms, tell her I'm sorry, and kiss her."

"Then why don't you?" He asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You ask as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, Jethro."

He shrugged. "Why can't it be?" She looked at him incredulously as he continued. "She's in love with you Jen. From what I see, I'm guessing long before you guys reconnected. All she wants is a chance for you to finally be with her. So show her that you want that same chance. Prove to her that you're ready to be with her after so long. Show her your love for her." With his last statement, Gibbs walked out, closing Jen's door behind her, leaving her to think about one Ziva David, and the words he'd left her with

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to  
__Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try_

Once again, Ziva was down in autopsy. Ducky had always welcomed the young girl down there whenever she was in need of company, but now it seemed as if it were a common occasion that she would join him. He found that the one reoccurring factor in the reason why she was down there was Jenny Shepard. He hadn't brought himself to ask if they had a falling out or if she simply did not like Jen. He'd doubted it was the second one. Before all of this started, he could see the extra glow in her eyes whenever the Director was around. It was as if she had brought out some extra happiness that was stored inside of Ziva. Now, whenever Jen's name was mentioned, Ziva's look turned sour, downcast, sad. A complete 180 degree turn. Ducky was older, but he was not dumb. He was not blind. And he knew exactly what was going on. It had especially been like that the last time Ziva was in there.

"Ahh Ziva, I see you are back here again," Ducky noted, walking across the room with a stack of papers. "If you will," he handed the papers to Ziva who, in turn, laid them out in stacks of four on his desk. "Director Shepard, she asked me to file these as soon as possible." He looked over to see that sad look in Ziva's eyes. "All right, that is enough my dear. Come here," Ducky said, patting the stool beside him.

Not being able to tell Ducky no, she walked over and sat on the stool. Ducky leaned against the desk and stared down at the Mossad agent. "Now, I have put up with this for over three weeks, and I have noticed a similar pattern in you, Ms. David."

"And what might that pattern be, Ducky?" Ziva asked, staring up at the older man.

He clicked his tongue and asked boldly, "what has gotten you so twisted about Director Shepard?"

Ziva's eyes widened and she quickly looked down at the tiled floor. "It is nothing, Ducky."

"Like hell it is. Ziva, I can almost see the sadness radiating off of you my dear. Everytime her name is mentioned, you go into some sort of despressive state. It is not healthy to keep emotions like this bottled up inside young lady. Especially emotions as strong as love."

Ziva jolted up out of her seat. "Ducky, do not be ridiculous, please."

Ducky shook his head. "Ms. David, I know what is going on here. And you are obviously in love with Director Shepard. Now, how this came about, I do not know. But what I do know is that this is obviously hurting you, and I will not stand to see you wallowing in pity anymore down in my autopsy room." Ziva was shocked at Ducky's immediate control. "I do not know much about romance, Ziva. But what I do know, is that before all this started, whatever this is anyways, is that your face always lit up when you saw the Director descending from the stairs, or whenever you heard Jethro say her name. Now now, that is not all," he said as Ziva opened her mouth to speak. "I have also noticed that Director Shepard's mood lightened whenever you were around. I noticed that whenever you two were in the same room, your glances somehow made it towards each other. I figured out, along with most everyone else, on my own that something was there between you two. I was certian that you all would make it work. But then," he paused. "But then, this happened," he motioned to Ziva. "The happiness stopped, and it just became sadness. And I could not figure out why. And I do not want to know why, Ziva. All I want is for this to work out for you all. I have seen you here at your happiness, and during Jen's tenure here, I have seen her at her peak of happiness. I want to continue to see that. You will work out, Officer David, mark my words." Ducky grinned and patted Ziva on the head before turning the lights off and walking out, leaving a shocked Ziva sitting there, contemplating Ducky's words.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_  
_I know what's best for me but I want you instead_  
_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

She knew what she wanted. Finally. She knew what she was getting into and she knew the risks. But her job at NCIS, her privacy, all of it paled in comparison to how much Ziva mattered to her. It had to be something special. No other person has had this much effect on the redhead. At a red light, Jenny made a sharp right, going the way opposite of her own house. Five minutes later, she found herself in front of the place she wanted to be. Slowly, she made her way up the stairs to her appointed destination, thinking of what she'd say before getting there. She was in love with her. She had always been in love with her. Ziva was just so...Ziva, and she couldn't help but fall for the young Israeli, and she was stupid to try and mess up something that could be so great.

She knocked twice before the door finally opened. Ziva stood there in a pair of NCIS sweats and a plain grey tee shirt that hugged her body tightly. Her hair was down and she had no makeup on. She was so beautiful. "Jen." Ziva said, a bit of spite in her voice. She walked out the door, closing it behind her, instead of inviting Jenny in.

Jen stepped closer to Ziva. "I know now," she whispered, running her hand through Ziva's hair while using the other to lace with Ziva's. "I love you Ziva." At this point, Ziva was pushed up against the door. "And if I think that anything is more important than you, then I'm a damned fool because there is nothing that can be better than you." She smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips softly to Ziva's. The smaller woman smiled into the kiss and snaked her arms around Jenny's neck. Once oxygen was more of a need than a suggestion, Jenny broke the kiss, moving her hands down to cup Ziva's ass. "Mmm, now as much as I would love to have you now, I don't think that we will keep our jobs if this goes any further," she looked at Ziva's hurt expression and grinned, "out here," she added. Ziva grinned and kissed Jenny once more. She let out a yelp of suprise when Jen picked her up. She wrapped her legs around Jen's waist and was carried into her apartment, the door closing behind them. The love that was made was just as much, if not even more passionate as before, and went on over and over throughout the night, ending when both of the women lay in bed holding onto one another.

"I love you Ziva," Jen whispered sleepily, moving a stray piece of hair out of Ziva's face. She pulled Ziva as close as possible without her actually being on top of her.

Ziva's head lay in the crook of Jen's neck and she whispered back, "I love you too Jen," before falling into a deep sleep with the only person that mattered.

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to  
__Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try to_

Jen held Ziva's hand tightly in hers as they drove to work. Jen had insisted on getting to work without being pulled over, so she was the one in the drivers seat, whilst Ziva sat in the passenger's side. They no longer cared about what people thought or how people would react to them, so they both decided not to waste any time away from each other.

Ziva's eyes were glued to Jen during the whole ride. She chuckled a bit and shook her head as Jenny drove, causing Jenny to look over at her. "What's so funny Ziva?"

"Nothing, it's just, I love you."

Jen smiled. "I love you too." She pulled into her usual parking space and turned her head, meeting Ziva's lips with her own in a soft chaste kiss. They slid out of the car and quickly intertwined their hands back together as they walked into the building. They were given stares and the occasional wolf-whistle, but they didn't care. They walked over to Ziva's desk and looked over to Gibbs, who was staring at them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jen, Ziva," he said before downing the rest of his coffee and looking back down at his papers on his desk.

Jen leaned back against Ziva's desk and pulled the smaller girl towards her. She hugged her tightly, ignoring the pointed stares. It was her agency, damnit. She'd hug whomever she wanted to.

The elevator dinged and out came Abby, running towards the two women. She pulled them both into tight hugs. "Yay! I knew you two would work out! I can't believe it took so long though," Abby said, stepping away from the couple. "Awww, who cares. You two are such a cute couple though! I'm so happy for you two!" She hugged them tight again. They both grinned and said their thanks to Abby before walking up the stairs to Jen's office before Tony or McGee got there.

Ziva took Jen's hand and led her to the couch. They sat so that Ziva was leaning against Jen's chest, and Jen was leaning on the arm of the couch. Ziva grinned and moved her hand up to Jen's hair, pushing her fingers through the short locks. "I just wonder what it would be like, if it had turned out like this the last time."

Jen shrugged. "I honestly don't know what it would be like. But I'm not worried about it either. You're mine now, and I am never going to let you go again Ziva."

Ziva grinned. "Maybe it was better this way," she pondered.

"How do you figure?" Jenny asked curiously, pulling the smaller girl onto her lap.

Ziva shrugged. "I got to fall for you all over again. I got to repeat those feelings I thought I had lost. Nothing felt greater than that."

Jen smiled and kissed the top of Ziva's forehead. "True. But honestly, I don't think I'll ever stop falling Ziva. I am absolutely, head over heels in love with you. And I will be forever and ever." She met Ziva's lips in a soft kiss and smiled. This is what they needed. This is what they would have. They would fall for each other over and over again, and stay that way forever.

* * *

_Cheesy ending? Ohhh yeah :P Reviews?_


End file.
